Twisted Demise
by PAakaAaS
Summary: Kim Possible is dead. Leaving Global Justice to solve unusual case with even more unusual outcomes. A story of twisted events. ONE SHOT. R&R SEQUEL! Done by rye.bread check it out


_**A/N:**_ Not my first fanfic, but I haven't written on here since….early 2004? Yeah I was on fanfiction when it was actually funny to write a bunch of random stupid shyt with bad grammer and get like a hundred reviews per chapter. This is however my first Kim Possible fanfic (I use to write a lot of Zelda fics), I'm a big fan of the show (own almost every Kim Possible DVD known to man) …Okay I'm done babbling…

_**All-Purpose Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Kim Possible or any related material…shyt I don't even own the car I drive.

* * *

_Twisted demise _

_By: PAakaAaS_

_One Shot_

_Inspired by: Dauthi's "Saving you from the darkness__",__ Ficticiousgrl's "Those green eyes: Wicked game" & my own "Devil Within"_

Dr. Director was frustrated, stress, irritated and miserable. A bad combination to make anybody want to commit suicide. But being the leader of Global Justice she had to appear professional, showing no emotion, even if a friend, a hero has just been brutally murdered. Kim's room was a blood bath; a scene equivalent to one of Elizabeth Bathory's torture rooms. It was quite obviously to the director that whoever committed this act must have really hated her, its one thing to bluntly kill someone but it's another to torture one to death. And this was defiantly torture, the director concluded, as she watched an agent bag one of the teen hero's detached digits. And as Dr. Director studied the room decorated with Kim's blood, it was becoming harder not too let her emotions overcome her…or her stomach. If hasn't been so many years fighting with the goriest villains Dr. Director would've revealed her breakfast to everybody in the dead teen's room…

Dr. Director stepped out of the teen's room and tried to control her thoughts. From what she was told upon arrival, there was nobody present at the time of the death accept Ron and Kim and of course the mole rate. Ron was refusing to speak and the rat was in an insane asylum just blubbering words, not like she could ever understand the thing anyway. And on top of all that the media was on her ass and the little bit of evidence they had lead to nothing, a perfect murder, the only thing they had to go on was Ron's account but with the boy unwilling to speak there was no case. A perfect murder.

As the GJ agents inspected the area, she made her way back to the GJ facility. She had a briefing in an hour that included the full story of what happened, an autopsy report, and a review of possible suspects. Dr. Director boarded the helicopter. A vacation will be lovely when all this was over….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It's been 6 hours…6 hours since he saw her smiling at him with those luscious lips, 6 hours since he stared deeply into those bright emerald eyes, 6 hours since he felt the wonders of her perfectly fashioned body and 6 hours since he saw the blood pour from her body, he heard the agony of her screams, and 6 hours since he held the lifeless Kim Possible in his arms. Why her? The girl who saved the world from its most horrored villains, the girl who can change a heartless person into a GJ agent, the girl who could do anything. So why her? It was like crucifying Jesus all over again, why would you destroy the savior of the world…

He was so defenseless to save her, he was helpless, he'd never seen anybody kill so viscously, so cruel. The horror that was happening before him was so wicked, so frightening he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, his body was a corpse….and he swore on his life he would protect her so why then did his body not cooperate, why couldn't he stop this wicked creature from destroying the one thing he loved more than life it self ? It doesn't matter anymore because today he was going to kill this monster; he was going to make it suffer as it made his love suffer. He was going to completely obliterate this monster until every piece of its living body will be wiped out of existence….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As she sat in her seat in the conference room, Dr. Director massaged her forehead and let out a long sigh, "Okay, what happened?" She didn't have the time or patience for BS of any sort; she needed to know what they knew. One of the agents stood up and flipped through a folder in his hands, "There was nobody present at the time of murder at the Possible's residence besides Kim, Ron, and the mole rat Rufus. The team had just arrived home from a mission involving Duff Kiligan. Ann and James Possible were out for their anniversary and the twins, Tim and Jim, were staying the night at a friend's-"

"What friend?" Dr. Director interrupted

"Irrelevant mam" The agent quickly responded

"Nothings irreverent" the Gj leader quickly snapped back

Sensing her frustration the agent hesitantly continued his report " Felix mam, they were working on some adjustments to his wheel chair" he stopped for a moment looking for an approval from the Director and the continued "A missing part was needed for the adjustments and so all three, Felix, Jim and Tim, returned to the Possible's house to retrieve it. There they witnesses a terrified and bloodied Ronald Stoppable take off down the street. They called after him there was no response so they rush into the house and eventually find a dead Kimberly Possible. And quickly called also discovered Rufus who was apparently in shock and speechless. We questioned the Stoppables about their son rushing into the house a little past midnight, stained with blood but they were away on vacation" "Leaving the boy alone at the house?" The Director asked suspiciously. "Apparently the boy simply did not want to go. He didn't tell his parents why" the agent said as he took his seat.

The Director sat back in her chair and rested her eyes for a bit. This was getting nowhere. "Did the boys discover anything else at the house?" The agent quickly stood up and responded, "They discovered no more than what you seen at the crime scene". He sat back down.

"And how about her closes friends or rivals?" Dr. Director asked as she opened her eyes again (or as far as they can see her eye).

Another agent stood up "There was suspicion about her friend Wade, but not only were there's no motivation for him to kill Kim Possible, there was no evidence of it. And I'm pretty sure we can all vouch for Wade because he was here when the murder happened" Dr. Director nodded in agreement, Wade was helping with a special project at the here at the facility that night. It was a last minute call, but Wade was the only genius who could help with the situation. "And as for her other friends?" the Director asked. "Though Kim's rival in high school, Bonnie Rockweilar is clean along with villain Duff Kiligan who was arrested that same night and as for the other villains…"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ron stayed locked in his room since the incident. He refused to answer any questions from the nagging press or even look to his friends for comfort. Everybody knew he loved Kim Possible so it was completely understandable for him to close himself to the rest of the world. All he did was stare frightened of the monster that destroyed his love, wondering if it would come back to kill again. It haunted him, it scared him, and he couldn't sleep, eat, or even piss because the existence of this creature threatened his own existence. The pain was becoming unbearable with the hurt of his lost and living in fear of her murderer. He had to destroy it; it was the only way to make the pain go away. He stood up and made his way to his garage. Yes anything in here was enough to destroy the monster, no use of calling Wade; the Kimmunicator was still in Kim's rooms. His family was gone, probably still comforting the possible and Rufus, he hasn't seen him since the incident. Now what to use? FIRE! Yes that would do it Ron grabbed an old gas can (still full yes) and proceeded to his kitchen. The pain will all be over soon that monster will finally die. He grabbed a pack of matches and went back up to his room. The short trip felt like he was knight in shining armor finally slaying the dragon to save his village. He burst into his room and splashed the gas everywhere, including himself, careful not to soak the matches. This monster will finally suffer as Kim suffered. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared the monster right in eye, time for you to die, he struck the match….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A perfect murder. Nobody could figure out what happened. Everybody has perfect alibis, even the damn villains. Dr. Director leaned forward and starting massaging her forehead again, "Autopsy report" she said. She was beginning to get some painful migraines. She would go seek a physician after this was over. All this excitement was beginning to overwhelm her. As a GJ doctor began to stand Agent Will Du burst into the room, receiving shocked response from the rest of the agents and some evil glares from Dr. Director

"Excuse my tardiness", Agent Du said panting as he held up a cream colored folder, "I found Monique and I have some information that might serve most valuable to this case". All eyes were set on him and Dr. Director sat up in her seat "precede" she said. It just occurred to her that nobody bother mentioning the African- American beauty. Agent Will Du advanced to the front of the room and began:

"After some troublesome work, I discovered Monique at the Rockweilar residents; apparently the two women are lovers so after hearing of Kim's death she fled to Bonnie to hide from the media or what not. According to Monique, Kim Possible had a devasting secrete that she felt only Monique could understand, being in the same situation….. She was in love with Shego." This seemed to get a response from the whole room. However Dr. Director did not flinch at the notion. She could already see to where this was leading off too.

"And Ron found out?" Dr. Director asked.

"Monique said Kim was supposed to be telling him the night of her death" Will Du responded.

Dr. Director stood up, "I think it's time for us to pay Ronald Stoppable a visit"

Will Du quickly spoke "that will be impossible mam'" Dr. Director looked at him questionably. Will Du continued, "Ron Stoppable is dead, his house was engulfed in flames roughly an hour ago"

"Shego must've-" She was cut off

"Shego is dead." Another agent said as he stepped in. "We just received a distress call from Drakken. Apparently, not too long, after hearing the news, she locked herself in her room. Drakken tried to get a response from her but didn't and eventually broke her door down and found her hanging. Autopsy report says she killed herself and died before Ron Stoppable. And contrary to your thoughts Ron Stoppable, burned himself alive"

Dr. Director stood up. "Get me the Possibles, we gotta a hell of a story to tell them" She commanded as an agent left to contact the possible. A teen hero, who did the best she could for people, died the worst. Sad story really.

Dr. Director excused herself to her office where she plumped down on her chair and rested her eyes again. Her muscles began to loosen themselves and she began to relax. All the stress and headaches and frustration slowly left her body. She was finally satisfied that Global Justice had finally cracked the case, that plan was very difficult to put into action without her name going down for conspiracy. A smile crept upon her face. It's amazing what a few words can do to a broken hearted boy. She had definitely outdone herself. She brought upon the death of a loved super hero or better yet, an aggravating teen that made her look like a fool. Yes Kim Possible had to be annihilated for the sake of Global Justice existence. After all, what was stopping the government from shutting organizations such as Global Justice if the little runt could, solely, stop aliens from invading earth! Why waste money on crime organizations when "Team Possible" can do anything. And yes it hurt her deeply to have to rid of the teen hero and it hurt even more to find her sidekick dead and her female lover dead too; Ron Stoppable would've made a great GJ agent and Shego, despite her attitude, already proven herself supreme. Oh well. Collateral damage. The best part about all this was there was no evidence leading back to her. But why should there be, she didn't kill Kim Possible. But in this society you get more time for conspiracy then actually doing the murder. Betty took a long sigh. If only Kim had agreed to work for GJ things could've been different….

"Dr. Director the Possible's are on line two" the phone beeped. "Transfer them" Dr. Director took a long sigh and answered the phone

"This is Betty Director of the Global Justice crime organization. I have news regarding the death of your daughter…" Betty had to give herself credit; she was quite the actor. A vacation would be very rewarding…

* * *

**_A/N:_** If you don't know who Elizabeth Bathory is, she's dat chicc tortured all those girls' waaaaay back in the da day. People usually refer to her as a vampire (yeah) and they made a movie on her called Stay Alive….I guess you could have just looked that up yourselves…. Anyways I'm not sure if authors still say this but flames are welcomed, along with constructive criticism, unconstructive criticism, and compliments…I was considering writing a prequel 6ut ill 6ase that suggestions off your reviews…peace in the east \/


End file.
